Crushes, Peepers, and Bookworms
by just a turtle
Summary: Ginny's nervous. Hermione knows. Luna and Harry watch quietly. AU!OOC! One-shot.


Ginny's nervous. Hermione knows. Luna and Harry watch quietly. AU!OOC!

**Disclaimer**: Riiight, because I'm totally J.K Rowling, and I've worked with the people behind the masterpiece that is Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: Bad writing, ooc-ness, and girlxgirl material.

**A/N**: I made this because I've been hated on for being who I am. Also, yes, I'm alive. I had chapters written out for another story of mine, but my computer only recently just starting picking up in speed. Though my internet is still a slow piece of shit. I've also had a lot of breakdowns, and it's gotten worse since school started, and I'm contemplating _everything_. I'm still young, confused about everything, but I do know writing and reading reviews bring joy to my life. Oh, and good news; I'm hooked on The Big Bang Theory (woo Sheldon and Howard!), and I've gotten re-hooked on Total Drama. On with the story!

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon, on a saturday. Everyone was studying, completing homework, reading, thinking about how to tell a girl that she, another girl, likes her. The last one was Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley clan, also the only girl (besides her mother, if she was then that be.. weird).

"Luna," she asked her good-friend Luna Lovegood, "How do you.. how do you tell a girl you like her?" It wasn't her brightest idea, asking another girl how to do tell another girl that she liked her. She may get the wrong idea. But this was Luna, she couldn't get the wrong idea, because she knows who her friend is smitten with.

"Well," she started, not an expert in the whole crush department, "Maybe you could send Hermione some -" Ginny blushed, and shushed her, telling her not to be so loud. As if there were people around to hear, "You could just tell her, in a note." Luna said, lowering her voice into a whisper, to please her nervous friend.

Ginny looked down at her hands, "A note?" She though about it for a few seconds, "Of course! A note! Do you have any paper, Luna?"

Shaking her head, her blonde locks flying about as she did, Luna said, "You could go get some from the library, or tell her to her face."

Ginny sighed, and flopped down on her back, staring at the sky with an expression of depression. "No, I couldn't stand the look of disgust on her face if I tell her." Luna stared at the ginger girl, her thin, pale lips curling into a smile.

"Do you not know?" She asked, and Ginny moved her head so she would be able to see her friend, who giggled. "Do you not know that Hermione likes girls also?"

Ginny sat up quickly, "What? How do you know?" Luna waved her hand carelessly, and leaned against the rock behind her, staring off into the distance with her usual dreamy expression. She wasn't going to say more on the matter.

'Whatever,' Ginny thought, dashing away, hoping to catch Hermione in the library. Behind her, Luna smiled deviously.

...

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, launching herself into the seat next to her favourite bookworm. Said bookworm glanced over at her friend, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Ginny?"

Ginny suddenly felt nervous again, and looked around the library, as if it was her first time being in there, "Nice day, isn't it?"

A smirk tugged at the know-it-all's lips, "Yes Ginny." She replied, turning the page.

"Why aren't you outside then? It's a good day to read outside, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled, but Ginny hadn't seen it, "It is, Ginny," she said, and closed her book, marking her page before turning to her friend, "Was there something you wanted to talk about, other than the weather?"

Ginny paled, "Um, yes," she stuttered, "but it - it, um, it really is a good day outside!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It is, I think I would like to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?" She asked, standing up, sliding her book into a bag that Ginny only just noticed.

She nodded quickly, and stood up. 'Why am I so nervous?!' She thought, as they walked out of the library in silence. Hermione was deep into her thoughts, and Ginny never thought she looked more cuter. Suddenly she had to urge to brush away the bushy strand out hair that fell into her face.

So she did.

Hermione looked at her, startled, and Ginny immediately pulled her hand back, mentally cursing herself for being so.. so.. so..

Her favourite bookworm smiled at her. Smiled. Even after what she had done.

'Tell her!' She heard herself yelling at her, inside her head. She closed her eyes, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "HermioneIreallylikeyou!"

A pleased smile came across her face, "See, wasn't so hard, was it?" Ginny opened her eyes and stared at the older girl in shock. "Oh please, it wasn't impossible to figure out you liked me, the looks you were giving me were very helpful." She said, smirking at Ginny.

"So you let me believe that I'll never be happy becuase you could never like me back, but you.. you do?" Hermione nodded, and so did Ginny, slowly. "Wh - why would you do that?" She demanded, not mad, just confused. So Hermione liked her, Ginny Weasley, back.

"Isn't this the part where you plant a kiss on me, instead of demanding answers?"

Ginny blinked, and wondered if she heard correctly. "Did you just...? I -"

Hermione sighed, and pulled the younger girl into a quick kiss. "Do I have to do everything, Ginny?"

Ginny was in a daze, "No Hermione." She said, and landed another kiss.

Luna and Harry, just around the corner, smirked at each other. "I just wish Hermione gave me some credit, I am the one who pointed it out." said Harry, as they left the girls alone. Luna smiled.

* * *

**Love is love, and spits in the faces of gender, race, age, and even species. No matter who you are, what you do, what you believe in, love will find you. **


End file.
